A Hogwarts Field Trip
by Teagal7
Summary: When Professor Dumbledore decides to take the whole school on a much deserved holiday to a popular magical theme park, Harry & Company have no idea what fun and adventures await them! Please R/R - thanks! :)
1. Default Chapter

Untitled Document

A/N: Hello all! Thanks for reading my fic! Basically, everything you recognize belongs to JK, and I take absolutely no credit for it. 

A Hogwarts Field Trip

Another October morning dawned brightly on the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry. But on this particular morning, a stillness seemed to hang in the air - a feeling of anticipation, of waiting, as if the whole world was holding its breath. No birds sang, the wind hardly dare rustle through the trees that surrounded the castle. It was a tense, uneasy, solemn feeling that everyone was aware of, and gradually becoming accustomed to.   
Well, almost everyone.

"Arrrgh!!! Weasleys!!!"   
The angry cry of Lee Jordan ricocheted down the stairs into the Griffindor common room, where students milled about preparing for their day. Fred and George Weasley broke into hysterics and the sound of Lee's shouting  
" Oh, no, what have they done now?" Hermione Granger wondered, staring across the common room at Weasley twins who were smacking each other's shoulders in congratulations.  
"It can't be that terrible. It's not even 8 o'clock in the morning." Harry Potter answered wryly.   
"Never underestimate them. They cause trouble like its their job." Ron Weasley said, shaking his head in the direction of Lee's cries. As if on cue, Lee Jordan suddenly appeared at the top of the stairs leading to the boys dormitories and the common room exploded with laughter.  
True, Lee was only wearing a towel, which he was holding firmly around his middle as he stood dripping wet on the stairs. But funnier still was the fact that Lee's skin had suddenly turned a peculiar shade of -   
"BLUE!! I'M BLUE!!! WHAT IN HELL DID YOU TWO DO TO ME?!"   
Fred and George were slumped on the floor, laughing so hard that tears rolled down their faces.  
"Sorry there, mate. We were experimenting with some new bath products - guess we forgot to take 'em out of the shower!!" George gasped, wiping his eyes. Lee glared at him.  
"Pomfrey better be able to fix this, or you two are DEAD!" he shouted, sprinting through the common room and out of the portrait hole.  
"Lee, what about your clothes?!" Alicia Spinnet shouted after him.  
"I hope he doesn't run into Snape . . . although, can you imagine how great that would be?" Fred choked, picturing the evil Potions master's reaction to a blue, half-naked Griffindor student running wildly through the corridors at 7:30 in the morning.  
"Or better yet, what if McGonagall sees him?" George wheezed and the two Weasley twins burst into even more uncontrollable laughter.   
"We can't miss this!" Fred cried as the two of them took off after Lee. The rest of the common room watched them go, still trying to comprehend what had just happened.  
"Never a dull moment with those two around." Harry said grinning. Hermione simply grabbed her books and turned expectantly towards Harry and Ron as though the whole scene had never happened.  
"We'd better hurry up or we're going to be late for - ahem! - _breakfa_st."  
"Hermione, we can be late for breakfast, they've only just started serving it!" Ron cried indignantly. Hermione sighed with exasperation and rolled her eyes.  
"I didn't really mean breakfast, Ron! Have you forgotten what Hagrid told us yesterday? About Dumbledore's big surprise?"  
Ron's eyes grew wide with understanding, and Hermione nodded at him with a knowing look. Harry remained standing across from them, clearly in the dark about the entire conversation.  
"What? What surprise?"   
"We're not sure. Hagrid accidentally let something about about 'Dumbledore's great surprise' while we were helping him clean up after Care of Magical Creatures yesterday." Hermione said.  
"Yeh, he said we'd find out about it this morning at breakfast."  
"Well, why didn't I know about it? Why didn't you tell me?" Harry asked, a little hurt that his friends had been sharing secrets with Hagrid without him.  
"We promised Hagrid we wouldn't tell anyone else, not even you." Ron replied.  
"Why not? Its not like he told you what the surprise was, did he?"  
"No, Hagrid doesn't know what it is. No one on the faculty knows, except for Dumbledore. He really wants to give everyone a treat to start this year off on a good note." Hermione said, smiling. "I'll bet they're adding some great new classes."  
Ron snorted. "Yeh that would be a really great treat, now wouldn't it?"  
"Well, I'm not going to stand around here all day speculating. C'mon." Hermione said firmly. Harry and Ron picked up their books and eagerly followed her towards the Great Hall.

*************************************************

Breakfast time was always a busy time in Great Hall, and today was no exception. Students ate and chatted noisily, while some frantically finished homework left over from the night before. Harry, Ron and Hermione took their usual seats at the Griffindor table and looked expectantly towards the front of the Hall.  
Dumbledore was sitting in his regular seat at the very center of the staff table, calmly eating his breakfast. On either side of him sat Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape, who also appeared to be going about their business as usual.   
"Maybe Hagrid got it wrong." Ron mumbled, picking up a piece of toast. Further down the Griffindor table, Fred and George were regaling the crowd with the story of Lee Jordan's mad dash to the hospital wing.  
" - so then Filch comes around the corner, and he was so stunned I thought he was going to drop his teeth!" Fred announced loudly. Lee looked up from his breakfast plate, his face now back to its normal color.  
"Do you have to tell the whole world about it? It was bad enough that _they_ all saw me . . ." he motioned around at the rest of the Griffindor table. Fred and George just laughed and continued their tale.  
"You should have _seen _ Pomfrey's face, it was priceless . . ."  
"Hermione, did you finish the Potions homework?" Neville Longbottom tentatively asked. Hermione nodded.  
Neville looked at her almost fearfully, as if just talking about Potions would somehow ignite the wrath of Professor Snape.  
"Did-did your conclusion look anything like this?" he whispered, passing a roll of parchment across the table for Hermione's inspection.  
"Um- I think you've gone wrong here, Neville, where it says that newt's brains are the active ingredient. What you need to do is -   
"Can I have you attention, please?"   
Dumbledore's voice suddenly cut through the noisy din of the Hall, and the students fell silent. Neville snatched his Potions report from Hermione's hand and shoved it under the table while looking fearfully in Snape's direction.  
Everyone's attention seemed to be on Dumbledore, however. Even the teachers had put down their forks and were watching the headmaster with interest. Dumbledore smiled warmly as he surveyed the four long tables of students before him.  
" Good morning to you all! While I do apologize for taking up this valuable homework time, I'm afraid I have a rather important announcement that requires eveyone's attention."  
A quiet buzz ran through the Hall. Dumbledore paused for a moment until it subsided, and then continued on.  
"I'm sure many of you have noticed that the atmosphere around Hogwarts this year has been somewhat . . . tense. Your teachers have had an unusually busy summer on top of preparing for the upcoming school year. Therefore, it is my wish that we might be able to lighten the mood around here a little bit and all . . . get away for a few days."  
More excited murmurs filled the Hall. At the head table, the teachers seemed a bit puzzled as well. Dumbledore again waited patiently for silence before continuing on.  
"It gives me great pleasure to announce that next Friday the entire school will be taking a brief holiday. A 'field trip', if you will."  
"To where? Are we actually leaving the school, Professor?" Fred Weasley asked loudly. Dumbledore chuckled.  
"Yes, Mr. Weasley, I assure you we are. I believe you are all going to enjoy this immensely."  
"Well don't leave us in suspense, Professor! Where are we goin'? Hagrid called merrily from the end of the staff table. His question was met with a murmur of assent from the students. Dumbledore grinned, enjoying the moment.   
"We will be going to . . . Snickity Glen's Amazing Amusements & Funfair."  
It took a few seconds for Dumbledore's words to sink in, and then suddenly the Great Hall exploded into cheers. Fred and George Weasley leapt from their seats and began jumping up and down shouting, "We're going to Snickity's! We're going to Snickity's!!" Even the Slytherin table, which rarely got excited about anything, seemed to be rejoicing as much as everyone else.   
The reaction at the staff table, however, was slightly different. The only person who seemed remotely excited was Hagrid, who jumped from his seat and rushed to shake Dumbledore's hand. Professor McGonagall was choking on a mouthful of tea, and a rather stunned Professor Sprout sat numbly beside her, patting her on the back. Professor Snape looked as though he might explode.   
Harry grinned. He knew absolutely nothing about this Snickity place, but he could tell from the general reaction that it was definitely not your typical 'field trip' spot.  
"Ron, what's Snickity's?" asked Hermione, who was watching Fred and George dance wildly in the aisle.  
"Only the best place on the entire planet!! It's got all sorts of things - rides, this museum of Wizarding Wonders and Oddities, a zoo - and tons of other cool stuff!" Ron was positively starry-eyed with excitement. "I've only ever been there once, and it was when I was little so I couldn't even get on to half of the rides and things. This is going to be wicked!"   
"Ahem - if I could have your attention for another moment, please. I know you're all very excited, but I do have a few other things to say before the bell rings."  
It took a minute, but gradually the pandemonium ceased, and everyone found their way back to their seats. Dumbledore continued.  
"We will be departing from Hogwarts on Friday evening and we shall be arriving at Snickity's early in the morning on Saturday. We will spend Saturday night at accommodations near the park before leaving for Hogwarts on Sunday. I'm sure you all have a million questions, but I'm afraid I will have to put them on hold for the moment. However, the Heads of Houses will be meeting with students in their respective common rooms this evening, and they will be able to answer any questions you may have."  
The bell rang, signaling the end of breakfast. Harry, Ron, and Hermione gathered their books.  
"I can't believe Dumbledore's taking us to Snickity's - its just too cool!" Ron marveled, still shaking his head. "Wait until you guys see it, you won't believe all the stuff they have there . . ."  
"It's official, we go to the best school ever!" Dean Thomas was saying as he passed the trio on his way to class. "I take back everything bad I ever said about the place -"  
"Five points from Griffindor, Thomas, now move along." Professor Snape spat as he marched angrily out of the Great Hall.  
"Well, maybe not _everything_ ." Dean grumbled, and Harry, Ron and Hermione nodded in agreement. 

**************************************

Naturally, the field trip was the topic of nearly every conversation of the day. Ron drew Harry and Hermione a map of Snickity's, including all the amusements he could remember. Fred and George were already packing a bag of their most essential mischeif-making arsenal - dung bombs, filabuster fireworks, and a  
variety of exploding candies and sweets covered several tables in the Griffindor common room. Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown pulled out the entire contents of their wardrobe and were prancing around in various outfits, already trying to decide what to pack .   
As promised, Professor McGonagall arrived in the common room that evening after dinner. She looked rather tired and cross.  
"All right then - Weasley, get all of this ridiculous stuff off of the table. Does anyone have any questions about the -ahem- field trip?"  
Nearly every hand in the room shot up. McGonagall sighed.  
"Yes, Mr. Longbottom?"  
"Professor, where are we going to sleep on Saturday night?" Neville asked, looking slightly nervous.  
"Yes, and how are we getting to Snickity's? On the train?" asked Katie Bell.  
"I believe we will be traveling by bus. One bus per house - and to answer your question, Longbottom, we will be sleeping on it."  
"Who's driving our bus?"  
"I don't know, Weasley. Raise your hand. Yes, Mr. Finnegan?"  
"Is it a big bus?"  
"Yes, I'd imagine so - are there any questions that don't pertain to the bus? Yes, Miss Weasley?"  
"When we get to Snickity's, are we allowed to walk around by ourselves?"  
"You will be staying in groups, and each group will be assigned to a chaperone who they will check in with at designated times. I don't know who the Griffindor chaperones are yet, so don't ask."  
"Will the chaperones be riding in the bus?"  
"I forbid anyone to mention the bus again! Yes, Miss Granger?"  
"Should we bring spending money?"  
"The school has already paid for transportation, the price of admission, food, and lodgings for Saturday night. If you would like to buy anything at the park, you should bring your own spending money. Miss Patil?"  
"How many suit cases are we allowed to bring, Professor?"  
"I should think one would be sufficient, Miss Patil. We're only going to be gone for three days."  
Professor McGonagall glanced around the common room.   
"Is that all for questions?"   
Fred Weasley put his hand up.  
"Can I please ask another bus question?"  
"No.  
"But -"  
"That's enough, Weasley! All right then, I have a few things to say, and then you are all going to bed. Now first of all, there is a reason that we don't often take students on field trips. It is a difficult undertaking to pack up the whole school and take you somewhere. Professor Dumbledore has put a lot of time and money into planning this trip, and I expect that you will all be on your absolute best behavior. You all know what I expect from you. There will be serious consequences for anyone who so much steps a toe out of line on this trip. End of story.  
That being said, anyone who has any allergies, or a medical issue of any kind needs to speak with Madam Pomfrey _before _ Friday. We will be having a half day of classes on Friday, and then you will report back to your dormitory to collect your things.  
There will be a schedule of events, which I will give to you on Friday. You will have plenty of time to go through the park by yourselves, but I believe there are some group activities planned as well."  
Professor McGonagall stood up.   
"I think that's everything, now I want everyone upstairs to bed immediately. Weasley take all of your things with you."  
"Oh! Professor?"  
"What is it, Jordan?"  
"Are there bathrooms on the bus?"  
The portrait hole slammed loudly as Professor McGonagall left the common room, students giggling in her wake. 

*********************************************

The week passed slowly for the students at Hogwarts. When Friday afternoon finally arrived, most were crazy with excitement and anticipation. The Griffindor common room was an absolute mad house - there were suitcases littering nearly available surface, and students dashing about gathering last minute things. Harry and Ron, under the direction of Hermione, had packed all of their things two days before and were now sitting back watching the madness.   
"Just think, this time tomorrow we'll be in heaven!" said Ron dreamily.   
"Did you two remember to bring spending money?" Hermione asked.  
"Yes, mother." Ron replied sarcastically, and Hermione shot him a look.   
"I wonder who our chaperones are going to be." Harry pondered aloud as he watched Lavender and Parvati haul two huge trunks down the stairs from the girls dormitory.   
"I really hope we get Hagrid," Ron said. "That would be perfect."  
"Well at least we know we won't have Snape. Can you imagine, being stuck on a bus with that git? I think I'd get out and walk."  
"Me too." Ron nodded in agreement.   
A sudden crackling noise made everyone pause, and suddenly Professor Dumbledore's voice could be heard, magically amplified through the walls.  
"All students please assemble in front of the school with your luggage, immediately please. Thank you."  
A cheer rang through the common room as Griffindor students eagerly gathered their belongings and headed downstairs. Outside, the front lawn was a mass of people and suitcases, with teachers vainly trying to direct students where to go.  
"Here come the buses!" Ron suddenly cried, pointing down the drive. Harry turned to look. Sure enough, four huge buses were lumbering their way slowly towards the school. They reminded Harry of the Knight Bus he had taken to Diagon Alley the year he'd run away from the Dursley's.   
"Griffindor students over here, please!" Professor McGonagall called. Harry, Ron and Hermione joined the rest of the Griffindors as Professor McGonagall took attendance.   
"All right - wait a minute now . . . where are Miss Patil and Miss Brown?"  
"Erm - the last time I saw them, Professor, they were trying to carry all their things down the stairs."   
"Thomas, Finnegan, go see if you can find them. Hurry up, now, we're leaving in a minute."  
Dean and Seamus sprinted back into the school while the rest of the Griffindors waited in a fidgety group on the lawn. Professor Dumbledore stepped forward with the magical megaphone and addressed the crowd.  
"In just a few moments we will be boarding the buses. You will notice that each bus is a different color, corresponding with each of the four houses - yellow for Hufflepuff, blue for Ravenclaw, green for Slytherin, and scarlet for Griffindor. I will ask that students only board the bus of their respective house. I will now ask those teachers who will be serving as chaperones please join the house that they have been assigned to. We will be underway in just a minute. Thank you."  
"Who's coming with us?" Ron asked, stretching to see over the heads of the crowd.  
"Um - wait, is Professor Binns coming this way?"   
"No, he's going with the Hufflepuffs. What about Sinistra?"  
"No, she's over there with Snape." Hermione scanned the lawn hopefully. "Maybe we've got Dumbledore?"  
Madam Hooch was suddenly spotted hurrying across the lawn towards Professor McGonagall. The Griffindors cheered.  
"Hooch isn't bad - not bad at all! This is going to be excellent!" Lee Jordan shouted, slapping five with Fred and George. Harry Turned to Ron and Hermione, grinning.   
"This is going to be very cool."  
"Let's not celebrate too much yet," Hermione cautioned. "I'm sure we've got more than just two chaperones."  
While Harry and Ron nervously watched for more teachers, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan once again joined the Griffindor group, huffing and puffing as they carried Parvati and Lavender's huge suitcases.  
"What'd you girls pack, anyway? Bricks?" Seamus wheezed as he dumped Lavender's suitcase on the ground.   
"None of your business, Seamus." said Parvati, flipping her braids over her shoulders. "Now when are we getting on the bus?"  
"Oh my God!" Hermione suddenly gasped, grabbing Harry's arm.   
"What?" Harry asked, staring at her.   
"No - no, Dumbledore wouldn't do that to Professor McGonagall . . . . would he . . . ?? Oh my God, I think he has!"  
"What are you talking about?" Ron demanded. Hermione pointed in the direction of the school.   
"Look! Look over there!"  
Harry and Ron followed Hermione's gaze. Standing beside Madam Hooch next to the Griffindor bus was a very starry-eyed Professor Trelawney. Harry and Ron gasped.  
"Why would they let that old bat come? She never leaves her classroom, never mind the school!" Ron fumed. Harry glanced over at Professor McGonagall, who was looking rather pained. He grinned.  
"This could be amusing, though, couldn't it? McGonagall and Trelawney, trapped in a small confined space for a long period of time?"  
Fred and George, who overheard Harry's comment, suddenly laughed.  
"That's brilliant, Harry! Let's start taking bets - 5 galleons says McGonagall kills Trelawney before we reach Snickity's. Or at the very least, turns her into some sort of toad. Anyone? Anyone?"  
Before Fred and George had time to open books, however, Professor Dumbledore announced that it was time for students to board their buses. The Griffindors made their way across the lawn towards the huge scarlet and gold bus that was waiting at the far end of the drive .   
"Hey," cried Lee Jordan, who was at the front of the line. "the door isn't opening!"  
"Let's move this along, please!" Professor McGonagall stomped over to the waiting bus, glaring menacingly at the Griffindor crowd. "Jordan, what's the hold up?"  
"The door isn't opening, Professor! It's not my fault!" Lee called back defensively. Professor McGonagall pushed her way to the head of the crowd and rapped on the door of the bus. There was a series of bangs and grunts and suddenly the doors flew open, nearly knocking Lee and McGonagall backwards.  
"Er- sorry 'bout that, Professor McGonagall. I'm just gettin' used to the controls here." Hagrid said sheepishly, looking down from the drivers seat at a very startled group of students.  
"Hagrid, we didn't know you could drive!" Ron cried in admiration. Hagrid grinned.  
"Well, it can't be that hard, can it? Anyway, they've only sent over three drivers, so Dumbledore asked if I'd take up the slack."   
The students eagerly pushed their way on to the bus. On both sides of the narrow aisle were long, squishy seats made of red velvet. Lee Jordan and the Weasley twins immediately headed for the back of the bus. Harry, Ron and Hermione chose a seat towards the middle of the aisle and sat down.  
"I can't believe we're really going, this is going to awesome!" Ron crowed, nudging Harry. "Did you bring enough money for admission to the Quidditch World Cup Experience?"  
"Uh-huh."  
"And the chocolate frogs for the ride?"  
"Yep."  
"And the invisibility cloak?"  
Hermione whirled around at Ron.  
"Why would you need the invisibility cloak? What are you two planning to do?"  
"Nothing! Sheesh, Hermione, you don't have to get all shirty about it!"   
Hermione continued to stare at Ron. She seemed unconvinced.   
"You'd better not get yourselves into any trouble, Ron. You heard what Professor McGonagall said."  
"You're right, I did. I don't need you to remind me. What's wrong with you, anyway, Hermione? Ever since Dumbledore announced this trip you haven't been very excited at all. A person would think you didn't want to go to the best amusement park on the planet!"  
Hermione blushed and turned away furiously.   
"Maybe I don't! Maybe I don't particularly care for amusement parks or silly rides or - or -"  
"But Hermione - "  
"Just leave me alone, Ron!" Hermione snapped, turning her back on him. Ron sighed.  
"Great. Just great. We haven't even left yet and she's already mad at me! Pass me one of those chocolate frogs, Harry, I could really use it -"  
"Can I have everyone's attention please!" Professor McGonagall was standing at the front of the bus with Madam Hooch, who was nervously watching Hagrid fiddle with an important looking lever, and Professor Trelawney, who was standing with her eyes closed and her palms face up in front of her, apparently in some sort of trance.   
"I'd like to introduce your chaperones, Madam Hooch and - ahem!- Professor Trelawney."   
CRACK!  
"Er- sorry 'bout that." Hagrid said, hastily trying to reattached the lever he'd just broken off of the dashboard.   
"Anyway," Professor McGonagall sighed and turned back to face the students, "we will be underway in just a few moments. I would ask that you remain in your seats at all times, please."  
Madam Hooch took a seat at the very front of the bus just behind Hagrid, while Professor McGonagall stepped down to speak with Dumbledore. Professor Trelawney remained standing in the middle of the aisle with her eyes closed. Several students began to snicker.  
"Be quiet! She's in a very deep meditative state!" Lavender Brown hissed at them. Ron pressed a hand over his mouth to hide his laughter.  
"Hey Hagrid, does this bus have a radio?" George Weasley shouted up to the front of the bus.  
"Er - lemme see . . . "   
There was a moment of silence as Hagrid played with some knobs next to the steering wheel. Suddenly, there was a loud bang and the whole bus gave a tremendous shudder.  
"Hagrid, what are you doing?" Madam Hooch asked fearfully, leaning over the front of her seat to examine the control panel.   
"Sorry, guess that's the wrong one. Hold on a minute, there, Fred!"  
"I'm George!"  
"Right! Sorry!"  
"What about this button here?" Madam Hooch asked tentatively.  
Hagrid dutifully pressed it, and after a moment the booming sound of static filled the bus.  
"There's a start, Hagrid, tune it to a station!" Lee Jordan cried.  
"Hold yer horses . . . " Hagrid mumbled, turning several complicated looking dials. Suddenly-   
"YES?! WHAT DO YOU WANT?!"  
A loud, scratchy voice blared.  
"Uh - hello?" Hagrid answered back in confusion.  
"WHOSE BUS IS THIS? HELLO?? IS SOMEONE PLAYING WITH THE INTERCOM?! THATS 5 POINTS FROM GRIFFINDOR - ER - WHATEVER HOUSE THAT IS, WHEN I CATCH YOU - "  
"Hagrid, turn it off!!! That's Snape!!" Fred Weasley shouted, and Hagrid quickly pressed the button again to turn it off.  
"We don't really need the radio, Hagrid."   
"Yeh, we'll just sit back here and sing."  
The bus doors whipped open again and Professor McGonagall climbed up the steps. She stopped at the sight of Professor Trelawney, still standing in the aisle.  
"Sybil? _SYBIL!!"_   
Professor Trelawney nearly fell over.  
"Wha - what is happening?" she looked around in a daze.  
"Sit down!" Professor McGonagall snapped, pushing her into the seat beside Madam Hooch.   
"We're all set then! Everyone ready?" Hagrid announced cheerfully. "Um - I'll just get 'er goin' here . . ."  
"Snickity's, here we come!" Ron cried. A cheer went up through the bus.   
"Hagrid, why aren't we moving?"  
"Just a moment, Professor McGonagall . . . "  
"Hagrid, you don't know how to start the bus, do you?"  
"I'm just lookin' for the cunbustulator . . ."   
"Hagrid-"  
BANG!!!  
There was a loud noise as though something had suddenly exploded and the bus took off like a rocket, shooting past the three buses in front of it and down the drive.   
"Wohooo!" Fred and George Weasley cried.  
"The end is near!!" wailed Professor Trelawney.  
"Snickety's here we come!!"

E/N: Well there's part one, part 2 soon to come! I apprecaite any and all reviews (although I'm sensitive, please be kind!) - Gracias! 


	2. Chapter 2

Untitled Document

A/N: Hey gang! Sorry its taken me awhile to post the next installment - I've started school and don't have as much time to write as I would like. More to come as soon as I get a free second, I promise! In the meantime, why not R/R? Thanks!

Three hours later . . . 

"Four hundred fifty seven bottles of butterbeer on the wall, four hundred fifty seven bottles of butterbeer! Take one down, pass it around, four hundred fifty six bottles of butterbeer on the wall . . . "  
"I'm going to kill them," Ron groaned. Fred, George, Lee, and the rest of the Griffindors at the back of the bus had started at 700 bottles of butterbeer and had been singing for a good hour. Harry had to admit, it was getting annoying.  
Obnoxious singing aside, the bus ride was proving to be rather uneventful. After a somewhat rocky start, Hagrid seemed to catch on to driving pretty quickly and was now cruising along with the traffic, his gigantic arm hanging out of the window.  
Hermione was still giving Ron the silent treatment, but this did not surprise Harry. Hermione could be pretty stubborn at times, and Harry knew that she wasn't going to come around until she was good and ready.   
"Ugh - I'm dead bored. Do you think we're almost there?" Ron asked, trying to look past Harry and Hermione out the window. Harry shook his head.  
"Dumbledore said we weren't going to arrive until morning, remember?"  
"I can sit here that long! I'll go crazy! Let's do something, Harry."  
"Like what?"  
"I dunno, we could play a game or something. You know, like one of those games you play in the car - 'I see something thats red' or something like that?"  
"Ron, I grew up with the Dursley's. We never played games in the car."  
Suddenly, a head appeared over the top of the seat in front of them.  
"Did someone mention games?" Lavender Brown asked. "How about Truth or Dare?" Parvati's head shot up as well.   
"Oh, Truth or Dare, can I play too?"  
"Er - are you sure you want to play Truth or Dare with them, Ron?" Harry asked. There was something in the tone of Lavender's voice that was making him a little nervous. Ron, however, simply shrugged.  
"Why not? We've got nothing better to do!"   
"Hey, can we join in?" Seamus and Dean leaned across the aisle, looking eager.  
"Sure. Hey, Neville, wanna play Truth or Dare?"  
"Um . . . all right . . . "  
Ron glanced across the seat to where Hermione sat curled up with her nose buried in a book.  
"Hermione, do you want to play?" he asked her quietly.   
To Harry's surprise, Hermione looked up from her book to stare at Ron. He couldn't quite read the expression on her face. After a moment of strange silence -   
"Yes. Yes, I think I will play." Hermione replied, putting her book away. "Who goes first?"  
"Harry, why don't you go first?" Parvati said. Harry looked up at her, startled.   
"Why me?"  
"I dunno - just ask someone a question."  
Harry swallowed. He had never actually played Truth or Dare before, but he had the feeling it could turn into a dangerous game.  
"Er . . . Ron, truth or dare?"  
"Um - truth, I guess."  
Harry sat back, thinking hard. Ron was one of his best friends - he didn't want to ask him something that might embarrass him.  
"Lets see . . . have you ever . . . er . . . um - oh! I know, whats the one thing that scares you more than anything else in the world?"  
Ron blushed. "You already know -"  
"Just answer the question, Ron!" Parvati demanded. Ron sighed.   
"Spiders, ok? I am scared of spiders. Are you happy now?"  
"Now, Ron, you ask someone else a question." Lavender prodded him.   
"Neville, truth or dare?"  
"Truth." Neville answered quickly. Parvati giggled and Neville glanced at her nervously.  
Ron sat in silence for a minute, trying to think of a question.  
"Um . . . "  
"Ron, hurry up and ask him something!"  
"Hold on!! I'm thinking! . . . . Neville, what scares _you_ more than anything else in the world?"  
"Snape." Neville replied with a shudder. Lavender rolled her eyes.  
"Honestly, its so boring playing with you boys! I'm going to ask a question now . . . Hermione, truth or dare?"  
Hermione seemed startled to suddenly be called on.   
"Truth."  
"Which boy at Hogwarts would you most want to kiss, and why?"  
A collective gasp came from the boys in the group. Hermione's cheeks were now turning a definite shade of pink. Lavender looked very pleased with herself.   
"You have to answer, Hermione, or else you have to take a dare."  
"Please answer her, Hermione," Dean said, looking rather uptight. "I'm afraid of what the dare might be!"  
"One boy out of the whole school? This is going to take some thought . . . " Hermione drummed her fingers on the back of the seat. The other seven Griffindors sat in silence, watching her.  
"Four hundred thirty four bottles of butterbeer on the wall, four hundred thirty four bottles of butterbeer! Take one down, pass it around . . . "  
Ron glanced towards the back of the bus in annoyance.   
"They've been singing for hours! Hurry up and answer, Hermione, so I can go yell at them - "  
SCRRRREEEECCCCCHHHHHH!!!!  
The bus suddenly swerved violently to the left, tossing Harry, Ron, Neville and Seamus into the aisle. The vehicle came to sudden stop and those students who were not already thrown from their seats were now tossed forward onto the floor. For a moment, everyone sat in shocked silence.   
"Hagrid, _what_ just happened?"  
"Somethin' just jumped in front of the bus, thats what happened!" Hagrid replied breathlessly, wiping his face. Professor McGonagall pulled herself to her feet and leaned over the seat behind Hagrid, staring out of the windshield.  
"Well, where did it go?"  
"I dunno, it just came runnin' out of the woods - "  
The static of the bus intercom suddenly interrupted the conversation, and Professor Dumbledore's voice filled the air, sounding only mildly concerned.  
"MINERVA? EVERYTHING ALL RIGHT?"  
Professor McGonagall looked slightly puzzled.  
"Where . . . ? Oh - Hagrid, how do you work this thing? Albus? Can you hear me?"  
"YES, I CAN HEAR YOU. WHAT'S HAPPENED TO THE BUS?"  
"Nothing. Hagrid almost hit a dog or something, but its all right now. We're on our way."  
"VERY GOOD." Dumbledore chuckled, "I RATHER ENJOY THIS INTERCOM SYSTEM, DON'T YOU? I'VE BEEN PESTERING SEVERUS WITH IT ALL EVENING."  
"Yes, its lovely." Professor McGonagall replied absently. She was watching Hagrid, who was turning the key over and over again without so much as a sputter from the engine. The students were now picking themselves up out of the aisle and were also watching what was going on at the front of the bus.  
"Has the engine died?" Ron asked fearfully.  
"If it has, we're walking to Snickity's - right gang?" Fred Weasley crowed as he pulled himself to his feet.   
"Settle down, now, settle down!" Madam Hooch said, trying to push her way past Professor Trelawney who was now dangling some sort of crystals over Hagrid's head.  
"We could be there by morning if we started walking right now -"  
"No one is walking anywhere, Mr. Weasley."  
"But -"  
Hagrid pulled himself to his feet and opened the bus door.  
"Hagrid, where are you going?" Professor McGonagall demanded.   
"I'm gonna check the engine." Hagrid replied, lumbering down the stairs.  
"But Hagrid - you don't know anything about the engine!" Professor McGonagall called after him. She sighed and turned the intercom dial on the dashboard.   
"Dumbledore?"  
"YES, PROFESSOR?"  
"The bus won't start. Hagrid's gone out to look at the engine, but I really don't -"  
"Gaaaaaahhhhhhh!!"  
Without warning, Hagrid suddenly flew back up the bus stairs, slamming the door behind him.   
"The engine! It's fully of bloody pixies!"  
A murmur ran through the bus. Professor McGonagall and Madam Hooch were staring at Hagrid as he slumped into a seat beside Professor Trelawney, who was still staring into her crystal, completely oblivious to the situation.  
"MINERVA, WHATS GOING ON?  
Professor McGonagall looked at Hagrid, who shrugged helplessly.  
"I dunno what to do, Professor. There's thousands of 'em out there . . ."  
"Just a moment, Albus." Professor McGonagall said with a sigh, getting out of her seat and heading towards the door.   
"Minerva -"   
"Wait here." she snapped, shutting the door behind her. Hagrid looked at Madam Hooch, who shook her head.   
"MINERVA?"  
"Um- she's just stepped out a moment, Professor. She will be right back." Madam Hooch answered nervously.  
"We're losing precious travel time!" George Weasley whined, bouncing up and down on the back seat.   
"Pity Professor Lockhart's not here, eh?" Ron said quietly to Harry and Hermione. "He seemed to have a way with pixies."  
"Do you think they'll be able to call a tow truck?" Harry asked. Ron stared at him blankly.  
"A what?"   
Harry shook his head. "Nevermind."  
The bus door suddenly screeched open again, and Professor McGonagall came up the the stairs, slightly out of breath.   
"Try the key again, Hagrid."  
Hagrid slumped back into the driver's seat and gave the key a half-hearted turn. To everyone's amazement, the engine turned over with a rumble, and Hagrid steered the bus back onto the road. A cheer rose up from the students.  
"How did you -?" Hagrid asked Professor McGonagall in shock. She shrugged and turned the intercom back on.   
"Albus, we're on our way."  
"VERY GOOD, PROFESSOR. HAVE A GOOD NIGHT."  
"I did foresee this little delay, you know." Professor Trelawney sputtered mystically from the front seat. " I was most anxious to warn you all, but I thought perhaps it would make Hagrid nervous -"  
"Yes, well thank you, Sybil. You've been most helpful." McGonagall said dryly. At the back of the bus, the Weasley twins once again resumed their singing, and Harry, Ron and Hermione sat back in their seat, suddenly tired from the excitement of the past hour.   
"Wake me when we get there." said Ron, closing his eyes.   
"Aren't we going to finish our game?" Lavender asked, looking dismayed. Harry shook his head.  
"Not now, Lavender, everyone's getting tired."  
"You're no fun." Lavender sulked, turning back to her seat.  
"Wait until you see us tomorrow," Ron said sleepily, without even opening his eyes. "Tomorrow is going to be the definition of fun."  
"Uhm . . . Ron? Can you make your brothers shut up?" Harry asked quietly.   
Ron didn't answer. He was already asleep.   
  



End file.
